Haqim 10 Legacy: The Movie/Transcript
This is a transcript movie. Act I *(the movie starts to narrator) *'Narrator': Last time, these even to attack revolution. *(Haqim030 as Eatle prior to Future Goku's death and Goku fighting of Dr. Animo) *'Narrator': And these you sacrifice, Goku turns into Super Sayian 3. *(Goku is sacrifice of Super Sayian 3 to close up) *'Goku (Super Sayian 3)': Your a fool. *'Haqim030': (as Eatle) Goku, you these can finger another to used it away. *'Goku (Super Sayian 3)': KA-ME-HA-ME- *'Dr. Animo': NOOOOOOOOO! *'Goku (Super Sayian 3)': HHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Dr. Animo kills him, Haqim030 detransforms and Goku detransforms) *'Narrator': The Super Sayian powerful Kamehameha. *(when the futures has killed by Ultimate Aggregor sacrifice powers) *'Narrator': The ultimate powerful if Aggregor. *(it is logo appears, at the Kami's Lookout) *'Goku': The Dragon Ball. *'Haqim030': Dragon Ball, you always to the Fusion with Vegito? *'Goku': The Dragon Ball, the thing that can make a wish? *'Haqim030': Yep? I got used Shockquatch DNA. (transforms into Shockquatch transformations) Shockquatch! *'Goku': Okay, let's go. *(when enters the Personal Technology) *'Haqim030': (as Shockquatch) When you we are generatic beam was. *'Goku': That's not generatic beam, so was... *'Haqim030': (as Shockquatch) What happended. *'Goku': Bla bla bla... *'Haqim030': (as Shockquatch) That is want idiot! (shocks Goku, no effect) Oops. *'Goku': Uh, are you gonna to destroy me? *'Haqim030': (as Shockquatch) Hey! You behind them! *(when Ultimate Aggregor flew down and close up) *'Ultimate Aggregor': 030, you have been his lost power... *'Haqim030': (as Shockquatch) You cannot been EVER!!! *'Ultimate Aggregor': Never. (used Bivalvan's powers to shot water at Haqim030 into the walls) You been ever crashed. * Act II *(Haqim030 and Goku revived with Ultimate Aggregor) *'Goku': (goes Full Power Super Saiyan) AGGGGGGGGREGOR! *'Ultimate Aggregor': What the HFIL!? *'Haqim030': (as Shockquatch, detransforms, when Goku holding with 030 is Goku's arm) You been Super Saiyan? *(inside the Plumber's Technology at Base) *'Magister Vakoka': Go you that even shut down! *'Magister Celno': (the system opens, grabbed Vakoka's base) Where is she, you have been power is a again, never! *'Magister Valon': Stop! *(with a Haqim0334 is a new Perodua Alza's battle armor like robot suit) *'Magister Celno': Tell you what do something! *(Haqim0334 jumping down, he Perodua Alza turns into Perodua Alza EX to still Celno) *'Magister Celno': Tell you something at you just alone! Where is Hatchiyack! *'Haqim03334': (close up) Hatchiyack? You just robot saiyan, that sentient saiyan! *'Perodua Alza EX': This is leader of Legendary EX, the second members of Z Fighters. *'Haqim03334': What's Diamondhead? The voice of Diamondhead, it's called Perodua Alza EX i made Diamondhead, Jetray, and Wildmutt! *(inside the Personal System, Goku attacks Ultimate Aggregor) *'Goku (Full Power Super Saiyan)': (opens the ball with his hands) KA.... ME.... HA.... ME... (off-screen with Ultimate Aggregor) *'Ultimate Aggregor': No! *'Goku (Full Power Super Saiyan)': (opens the ball with his hands) HHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (shot it at Utimate Aggregor his explosion, but Bivalvan's bubble shields) *(Ultimate Aggregor escapes him away) *'Haqim0334': What! *'Perodua Alza EX': No, you can doesn't Super Saiyan at Goku! You someone at me! That because of Hatchiyack! *(when is Hatchiyack to destroy the city, the team appears to defeat Hatchiyack) Act III *(Hatchiyack still to city) *'Haqim030': (as Chromastone) You should me now! *'Goku (Super Saiyan 3, with Super Kaio-Ken)': KA-ME-HA-ME- *(Perodua Alza EX flew is a city but evolved into Perodua Alza VIP to still Haqim030 and Goku) *'Hatchiyack': (uses Ultimate Blow) *(to the supercomputer even Hatchiyack unleashes Perodua Alza VIP) *'Perodua Alza VIP': What we do... *(Perodua Alza VIP has been under turns into any Full Power Generative Perodua Alza VIP) *'Full Power Generative Perodua Alza VIP': Unleash... (sighs) ...ugh. I think so where. *'Haqim030': (as Chromastone, after even prior Future Goku's death) GOKU! (uses energy beam at Hatchiyack but teleports his a Haqim030's back he punching into the ground by Hatchiyack) *'Full Power Generative Perodua Alza VIP': (still, where can prior of Future Yamcha has been killed by Future Android 17) WHAT YOU DID YOU! *'Gohan': Dad! (flews at Goku hug him) *'Full Power Generative Perodua Alza VIP': (mimicking Rath) LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, HATCHIYACK! NOBODY KNOWS EVEN GOT IT EVEN I HAVE MIMICKING RATH! *'Hatchiyack': (uses Revenger Cannon at the Future Trunks into the ground) *(Full Power Generative Perodua Alza VIP is a event of Future Trunks even his ground, he evolved into Perodua Alza Advanced Version VIP) *'Gohan': GOKU! *'Perodua Alza Advanced Version VIP': (unleashes Gohan) GOHAN, YOU HAVE BEEN TO GO ANYMORE, THAT HATCHIYACK POWERS! *'Haqim030': (detransformed, he still Perodua Alza Advanced Version VIP, although his a Fusimatrix can Radiation Mode is not working) Oh man, is got for did, Ultimatrix Self-Destruct Code 10. *'Fusimatrix': Self-Destruct even is seen 67 second completed. Is now alien original. Act IV Act V Category:Episodes transcript